The present disclosure generally relates to an adjustment fitting for use in a motor vehicle component, particularly for use in a vehicle seat having a first fitting part and a second fitting part provided to be rotatably adjustable about a rotary axis relative to the first fitting part by means of a gear drive, the gear drive comprising a first gearing on the first fitting part and the gear drive comprising a second gearing on the second fitting part arranged eccentrically to the first gearing, and having two wedge segments for selectively operating the adjustment fitting.
Adjustment fittings are generally known. For example, an adjustment and fixing device for seats, such as motor vehicle seats, for adjusting the backrest relative to the seat part, is known from the German printed patent specification DE 195 48 809 C1, published May 22, 1997, to Voss et al. In this case, for preventing the deflection of the fitting part connected to the backrest, under dynamic operating conditions and over a time period characterized by vibrations and impacts, a stop ring is arranged in the radial plane between the wedge segments and the driver, the stop ring having at least one stop lug on an external periphery which may engage in the counter gearing of the fixed fitting part. It has been found in such a device, that backlash which causes releasing of the stop lug is present and a continuous engagement of the stop lug in the counter gearing of the fixed fitting part is present which results, on the one hand, in undesired noise generation and, on the other hand, in additional force expenditure for adjusting the fitting.